memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyle C. Haight
Episode links Please review ; episodes generally should be linked to by doing this: and not this: The Search, Part I. 31dot (talk) 10:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Tom Paris Hey there. I just wanted to let you know that the reason I changed the picture back to what it was is becasue this new image of Paris is both unflattering as well as shot in a weird angle, is kinda blurry, he smirks and it just does not represent a proper profile image. This looks more like a candid than a proper profile image. I understand you want to update it to the most recent/last year image, but first of all it is nowhere on MA that says that the first profile pic has to be from the very end of the show and second, I am confident you can do so by picking a more appropriate image. I dont see anything wrong with the current one - it is a nice close up, it is from pretty far into their journey (6th season/2376) and it looks more professional than a side glancing candid smirk. if you still object I ask that you please dont do any more reverts until we come to a solution. We dont wanna get into an edit war. LOL. Thank you. Distantlycharmed (talk) 17:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :I get what you're saying. I don't want to get into an edit war, either. Heh. Thing is, that image from season 6 that's up there seems a little washed out and weird looking to me, as well. Perhaps there's a more suitable image of Paris at his station (under normal lighting) from season 7 that we could find? Kyle C. Haight 23:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I moved your answer to here becasue that is where the conversation started and it is neat to keep it in one place. Hope that makes sense. Re the picture: really? you think it is washed out and weird looking? Lol. All a matter of taste it seems... cause i find it perfect :) Anyway, let me see if i can capture a crisper version or if we can come up with a more suitable one if you really cant do with this one. This seems to be from the The Voyager Conspiracy episode - i can look through some later episodes/seasons as well. Distantlycharmed (talk) 23:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Image categories Please ensure that you take the time to add an appropriate category to all images you upload. This enables other people working on Memory Alpha to find them and potentially use them. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 04:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation links When adding links to pages, please be certain that they point to the correct place. For example, USS Enterprise does not link to the starship from the Original Series. To get there, please use . Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 14:50, December 4, 2012 (UTC) How do I type a vertical line?--PatrickGaffey (talk) 15:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Categories on images Read the bit above. Add categories. Respond here to acknowledge. If you continue to post images without bothering to add categories, you will be blocked until you respond and acknowledge here. -- sulfur (talk) 02:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :The images I've uploaded appear to automatically have categories... all the images from are categorized for that episode. What else do you want? Kyle C. Haight (talk) 02:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Those are automatic categories about the licensing and episode. It is also important to categorized dependent on their actual contents. See File:John Harrison, Starfleet uniform.jpg for example. -- sulfur (talk) 02:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) To followup, categories on images should only be those in the Category:Memory Alpha images tree. Images should not be put into general categories. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 18:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Apparently you're still having trouble with this. Do not put images into non-image categories. Put them into categories in the Category:Memory Alpha images tree. Also, please use the template to list people in the images. We are doing this to have a consistent way of presenting the information. -- sulfur (talk) 04:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you tell me what's wrong with the categories you added to this image? - 06:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that... still trying to get used to adding categories. Kyle C. Haight (talk) 06:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Remember that if you're adding a category to a file that doesn't start with "Memory Alpha", you're doing something wrong. - 04:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kyle: Your latest batch of image uploads seemed to ignore this and added a large amount of categories that are not in the Memory Alpha images tree. Only those categories are allowed on images. Please do not add other categories to images. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 12:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Archiving The Memory Alpha on talk pages is to archive, not delete, old discussions. This can be done by moving this page to a subpage, for example "User talk:Kyle C. Haight/archive", and then deleting the resulting redirect here. - 07:24, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Image requests Hey Kyle, I was wondering if I could request some images from STID since Trekcore and Trekcaps still haven't uploaded a screencap galleries of the movie. --Alientraveller (talk) 20:03, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :I would suggest trying here http://movies.homeofthenutty.com/thumbnails.php?album=224 Kyle C. Haight (talk) 06:27, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! --Alientraveller (talk) 13:28, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::You can also try here, as an FYI. - 22:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC)